Te veo en la noche
by Arashi hetalia
Summary: Dar el siguiente paso no es cosa fácil ¿que pasa si no cumplo sus espectativas? Eso pasaba por la cabeza de ambos para dar el siguiente paso (para el foro yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?


Te veo en la noche

One shot

 _ **Hey cachorros ¿como les va? Nuevamente Arashi con un nuevo reto esta vez me toco un fic algo complicado aunque con mi pareja favorita espero les guste**_

 _ **El presente one shot participa en el reto especial Mi amor de verano para el foro "yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?**_

Otra cumbre internacional sin sentido Hong Kong estaba muerto de aburrimiento genial olvido el celular en la sala no teniendo de otra entro a buscarlo ahí encontró a su hermano mayor Macau con Monaco en una manera un tanto tierna pero comprometedora al pobre de Xiao le dio deabetes de tanta miel así que..

—ejem ejem um Mona hermosa Mac bro esto es incomodo

Se separaron bastante incómodos y sonrojados — Shun te veo después — dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio — y en cuanto a ti que Dios te proteja — dijo al hongkones en tono de amenaza

— oye bro ¿tu crees que me haga algo?

—no lo se pero si Guiselle no te mata lo haré yo

— oye solo buscaba mi celular aunque ... No me dirás que ya vas a dar el siguiente paso ¿he?

El pobre asiático se sonrojo a mas no poder y lo primero que hizo fue golpear a su hermano — ¿como dices esas cosas?

— solo decía si es asi tienes que lucirte bro no le puedes quedar mal

—¿a que te refieres exactamente?

Mientras

—y el muy idiota se apareció así sin mas ni mas — se quejaba la rubia con Seychelles

—¿no me digas que tu y el...?

— claro que no no pasó nada

— ¿y si hubiera pasado? Quizás el haya sido el primero pero quien sabe si tu seas la primera

*suspiro * — eso no lo se pero no me puedo quedar atrás

— así se habla —dijo la morena

Mas tarde

Como siempre las naciones no llegaron a nada y Alemania resignado dio por terminada la reunión y los cito al día siguiente

Justo en ese momento Guiselle se acerco al castaño y le susurro — tu yo en mi casa a las 22 horas no llegues tarde

En ese momento no supo que hacer al pobre casi le da un infarto ahí mismo y mas por la manera en que se lo dijo

— por la cara que traes Monaco te dejo K.O — dijo Hong Kong para después largarse a reír con el resto pero Macau estaba demasiado shokeado para reír

Mientras

Estaba nerviosa obviamente tenía que quedar todo impecable aun no sabia si seria un bikini o un baby doll compró todo lo necesario incluyendo ese perfume que le gustaba al asiático

Por otro lado el no sabia que hacer tenía que cumplir las espectativas de su musa a como diera lugar investigo todo lo que tenía que saber para no cometer ningún error obviamente compro protección pero no le fue fácil estaba demasiado nervioso pasaron las horas se preparo lo mejor que pudo para ese momento no iba a dejar que los nervios lo traicionaran en ese momento tan especial para los dos

Total que dieron las 10 de la noche el ya había llegado a la cita como habían acordado a el no le gustaba llegar con las manos vacías así que siempre llegaba con un detalle y esta vez no fue la excepción

— pasa te esperaba están muy lindas

— x-xie xie t-te ves muy linda

— tu igual

Como siempre hablaron y cenaron un rato poco después se atrevió a dar el primer paso con el asiático con un beso que se fue intensificando hasta que ..

— auch — ambos calleron de bruces a la cama — soy muy torpe temo no cumplir con tus espectativas mi musa

— tranquilo t-tambien estoy nerviosa quizás no sea como las otras pero

—¿las otras? P-pero es mi primera vez

— ¿a si?

Poco después ambos se empezaron a reír estaban nerviosos por nada

— vaya parece que Hong Kong y Seycheles se pusieron de acuerdo para molestarnos

— voy a matarlo

—despues Shun por ahora ¿puedo quedarme así? — pregunto abrazándose a el y el no pudo negarse correspondiendo su abrazo al final le dijo que no estaba de humor para eso y el también le dijo que aun no estaba listo

Solo durmieron abrazados sin nada de lujuria ni mucho menos solo amor y ternura aunque claro que pensarían en como vengarse de Seycheles y Hongkong por haberles metido ideas y nerviosismo en la cabeza

Al día siguiente llegaron tomados de la mano a la sala de conferencias claro que China Portugal y Francia pegaron el grito al cielo cuando los vieron entrar juntos a la sala de conferencias.

Bueno por hoy es todo siento desepcionar pero no iba a poner un lemon por ahora quizás en otro fic esperó les haya gustado ciao y hasta la pasta


End file.
